As Long As We're Together
by AiConShinShi
Summary: Conan and Haibara are forced to leave Japan. They return from America 8 years later. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Ran suddenly becomes jealous after that return. Why? AixConan :)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by riffin121294's "The Destiny That Was Chosen." It's an awesome ShihoxShinichi story, I advise you to check it out.**

##################

**Conan POV(Prologue) **

The so called Black Organization was for the first time in 70 years was weak. The syndicate was suffered from a major defeat against a joint operation by the CIA, FBI, Interpol, the Japanese Secret Police, and the MI6.

Of course I helped and supported the all the agencies with my deduction abilities. I was even able to use a temporary cure to return into Kudou Shinichi. And with my help we were able to infiltrate their headquarters in Tokyo killing members including Gin, Chanti, and Korn.

Majority of them that are still alive are due to go to Guatemala Bay under intense security and interrogation.

Three major players are out of the game, but Vodka and the Boss is now considered the biggest threats now.

Vodka now knows my name and face (As Kudou Shinichi, not Edogawa Conan), but refuses to tell the boss. The reason would be that he wanted to avenge Gin himself. Vodka also learned that Miyano Shiho is related to me from a fallen FBI agent. And now he's on the hunt for us.

While the Boss discovered the identities of Bourbon, Vermouth, and Kir. Oh did I forget to mention, Vermouth is a MI6 agent. Because of the discovery, all three spies are to return to their agencies.

As for me, Haibara found out that's there is no cure for Apotoxin 4869 two months before. I cried for days as she tried to comfort me.

But I can't stop because of something like this. Moving on is the only option that I could take. I must escape Japan and Vodka. Vodka may be dumb. But sooner or later he's bound to find who both Miyano Shiho and Kudou Shinichi are. He's still chasing after Haibara because of some stupid promise he made with Gin.

It's my duty to protect the ones around me, especially Haibara. She became the most important person in my life this past year. Even more important than Ran. I found myself falling in love with her every minute I spend with her. But I refused to tell her, scared that she'll reject me.

Why am I telling you all of this? The important part is escaping Japan. Haibara and I need to leave. And to do so we need a plan.

**Third Person POV**

When Conan returned to Tokyo he told Hakase and Haibara everything. Haibara and Hakase paid attention to every single word he said.

When he finished both of them understood the situation that they're currently in.

"So what now Shinichi?" Hakase asked.

"We must leave Japan Hakase. Both me and Haibara." Conan said.

They sat there in silence. All of them knew that this was the only way.

"So what's the plan tantei-san? Don't tell me you don't have one?" She said sarcastically.

"I do, but I need both of you in order for it to succeed." Conan said.

"Tell us already." Haibara said.

"The plan would be to go to America in a week, where we could stay with my parents. The FBI would certainly help protect us. Jodie-sensei and Akai-san should be able to convince them." Conan said.

"How about your life before the organization?" Hakase asked.

"We kill Kudou Shinichi for good." Conan replied.

"You mean faking your death." Haibara said quietly.

"Yes. Kudou Shinichi is the past. It's time for me to live as Edogawa Conan forever." Conan said.

"How about your so called fake parents?" Hakase said.

"I'll tell them that I lied about having Mr. and Mrs. Edogawa as parents, and tell them that my true parents are Yukiko and Yusaku Kudou." Conan said.

"What about everyone else?" Haibara asked.

"The kids would cry when they find out that we're going to leave, but they'll get over it. And as for Ran I think I'll say farewell as Kudou Shinichi forever." Conan answered.

"Let me guess you need a temporary antidote. I'll grab it for you." Haibara said. She stood up and left me and Hakase alone. When she returned she had a white and red capsule in your hand.

"Arigatou Haibara." Conan said.

Conan took it and went directly into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes. The pill was in his hand. It's now or never Conan thought. He shoved the pill down his mouth.

He first experience the pain in his chest, but he fainted a few seconds later. His bones and muscles are expanding making him Kudou Shinichi again. It took 15 minutes for the transformation to complete.

When completed he dressed and left the bathroom to discuss with Haibara. She was still in the living room. Hakase just went out to buy groceries leaving us alone together.

"Remember you only have an estimate of 8 hours in your current form. When the 8 hours in up then you'll return to Conan. Right now it's 11 am, so you better return at 6 pm just to be safe." Haibara said.

"Hai Hai hime-sama." Shinichi joked. (He's still Shinichi, after his fake death then he'll permanently be Conan. Just to let you guys know.)

Haibara of course annoyed responded, "You better leave, you're wasting precious time with your true princess."

There and then was when he did the unexpected. He went up and hugged her.

"Arigatou Haibara for always being there for me." Shinichi said passionately.

Surprisingly she allowed it. But when the embrace came to a conclusion she leaned forwards and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck. I'll be here waiting for you." Were her final words before she left him alone.

Her action had completely left him astounded. The cold ice queen, Haibara Ai, had just kissed him. He was completely traumatized. His body refused to move.

Hakase created a ruckus when he returned.

Due to the ruckus it allowed Shinichi to return to reality. He remembered that he has no time to waste, he only has 8 hours. He remembered the time limit, then rushed out the door ignoring Hakase.

"Maybe she does love me." Shinichi thought as she headed towards Mouri's Detective Agency

Meanwhile in Haibara's room.

"Maybe he does love me onee-chan." Haibara said to herself before she fell asleep hugging a picture of Akemi.

**How do you guys think about my new story? Another AixConan Fanfic. I'll update soon. Subscribe and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

##############

**Third Person POV**

Shinichi arrived at the detective agency.

First he called Ran to meet him downstairs. Within seconds he was in an embrace with her. He can tell that she missed him dearly, but feels guilty about what he's gonna do to her.

Ran finally released him a few minutes later.

Shinichi then asked Ran on a date.

Ran at first blushed and stood there in shock, but finally accepted after she came back to her senses.

The date went well. He first took her to a festival, then to a movie, and finally they stopped for dinner at a famous French restaurant.

"Ran there's something I need to tell you." Shinichi said after both of them were seated.

"What is it?" Ran asked happily. She was still enjoying the date not realizing the truth behind this date.

Shinichi didn't want to break her heart, but he has no choice. If he doesn't the Black Organization would go after her.

"Ran I'm sorry." Shinichi said.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked. She was curious to know why Shinichi apologized to her randomly.

"This is probably the last time I'm ever gonna see you." Shinichi hesitantly said.

Suddenly her face expression immediately changed. It turned dark and gloomy as soon as he said those words.

"WHY!" Ran angrily said.

She was demanding an explanation out of him as she grabbed him by the collar.

Shinichi didn't react at all. He stared at her and remained silent not knowing how to reply.

"It's another girl isn't it?" Ran growled as she turned away from him.

"Don't misunderstand Ran." Shinichi stuttered. "It's nothing like that."

He knew that he has to lie. If he told her that part of the reason for his leave is for Shiho or Ai, she'll flip.

"THEN WHY? TELL ME!" Ran shouted.

Shinichi sighed. It's now or never.

'Let's get this over with.' He thought.

"It's the case Ran. The case I've been working on is a big one. It's one that the FBI and CIA have trouble solving. They warned me that a case like this contain dangers beyond belief before I participated. But I ignored their warnings and joined anyways." Shinichi paused and looked at Ran. She wouldn't even look at him in the eye. Then he reluctantly continued.

"The case is about protecting a top tier scientist that contain knowledge that can change the world. And certain people are after her. So the job that is assigned to me is to protect her. In the beginning it was fine. We had locations where we hide but now all of them are discovered. We have nowhere to hide anymore. And there are dangerous guys out there that are hunting me and my client down. There's a chance I'm gonna die Ran." Shinichi said.

"Then stop. Do it for me and leave the case alone please." Ran pleaded. She was on the ground now begging.

"I can't. It's not my style to leave a case uncompleted. Plus even if I did stop, they'll still track me down. And when they do everyone close to me might suffer as well. So please understand Ran. It's not just about me." Shinichi said.

"But I love you. I loved you ever since we met. I'll wait for you even if it's gonna take decades." Ran said. Tears started to form.

"Then stop it. I don't want you to waste your time waiting for a man that is on the verge of death. I want you to be happy Ran. I want to enjoy life with you family, friends, and possibly another man. I know that this is tough, but you have to move on. I've already hurt you so much, and I don't want to hurt you even more." Shinichi said.

Finally tears rolled down her cheeks. Shinichi wanted to go comfort her, but he knew he'll do more damage than good.

He looked at his watch. It was 5:50, he better return to Hakase's house before turning back into Conan. If he isn't back soon Haibara would kill him.

"It's time for me to leave Ran. I'm leaving Tokyo for good. It's the last time I'm ever gonna be here. Most of my best memories are with you. I hope you move on." Shinichi said as he left the table and headed towards the exit.

Soon after a hand grabbed him. It was Ran.

"Promise me you're coming back." Ran said sobbing.

"I can't make a promise I can't keep Ran. But I'll do my best. But promise me something though. Don't tell anybody about the case I told you. Everybody that you tell would be in danger. I want to take full responsibilities for my actions. I don't want others to suffer because of me." Shinichi said with a serious tone.

And with that Ran let him go. She knew what type of person Shinichi is, and there is no way for her to change his mind.

As he walked away, she knew this might be the last time she's ever gonna see him. Her quiet sobs turn into cries. It echoed down streets, but were covered up by the noise of the busy city.

'Goodbye Ran. I hope you forgive me, and start a new life.' Shinichi thought knowing that he, himself, have the to the same. To move towards his new life.

Once he arrived at Hakase's he reached for the door knob. But something stopped him immediately from twisting it.

Shinichi was aware that this door represents his past life and new life. Once he enters he can never return.

'I have no regrets.' Shinichi thought as he entered with a smile on his face.

**Not my best chapter. I at least made 4 rough draft. I hate writing about Ran and Shinichi. It's not in my blood. I'm better suited in writing ShihoxShinichi or AixConan. This chapter is boring but the next one is even better. Enjoy. Thanks for all the review. Give any suggestions if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading. It means alot to me when I read your reviews. No matter whether it's negative or positive, at least you're readers willing to support this story. Arigatou for being an awesome audience. **

**To Purebloodragdoll: I try my best to clean any grammar mistakes. Already updated a lot of my old chapters.**

**To everybody else: I love AixConan as much as you guys. And I'm gonna give you a story of a lifetime.**

**Continue Reviewing my fellow readers.**

###############

**Third Person POV**

"You're late." Haibara said.

"I'm only 10 minutes late. Cut me some slack already." Shinichi said while laying on the sofa.

"How did it go?" Haibara asked.

"Well it took some convincing, but she'd seems to believe everything I said. Overall she seems to accept the fact that I'm never coming back. But it's probably gonna take awhile before she forgets about me." Shinichi said.

Before the conversation can continued any further his heart started to pound. It felt like it was going to pop out. He grabbed his chest as he hit the hard floor. The last thing he saw was Haibara rushing to his aid before blacking out.

"Kudou-kun. Kudou-kun." Haibara shaked him for awhile now. He's still not awake. She began to panic, but when his blue eyes finally open she felt relief.

"What's the big deal?" Conan said.

"Just a little worried. I thought something happened to you. The antidote lasted shorter than I expected, plus you fainted for 15 minutes." Haibara said.

"Haibara you were worried about me?" Conan said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself Kudou-kun." She paused. "Anyways when should we tell the kids and Mouri-san about our departure?" Haibara said trying to change the topic.

"How about tomorrow?" Conan replied.

"That'll work. But Hakase want to know if you're staying here for the night? It's already late." Haibara said.

"Sure, but first I'll call Ran and the kids to meet up with us tomorrow." Conan said.

"Before you do that, change clothes. Please." Haibara said looking away.

Conan didn't realized that he still had his adult clothes on. The pants were falling and his underwear is showing. He quickly went to the bathroom to change, and proceeded in calling everybody one by one.

_-Later that night-_

"I got to go. I got to go." Conan said as he reached the bathroom.

When he finished he went back to his room, until he heard something. It came from Haibara's room.

He rushed to her room, only finding Haibara in a midst of a nightmare.

"Gin don't kill her. Kill me instead. Onee-san run. Kudou-kun save her." Haibara mumbled.

"Haibara. Haibara. Wake up. It's only a dream." Conan said as he held her hand.

Her eyes opened. She found Conan beside her with a worried expression. Conan quickly withdrew his hand before Haibara noticed.

"Let me guess. You're having the same nightmare." Conan said.

She nodded.

"Move over." Conan said.

"Why?" Haibara asked.

"I'm sleeping here." Conan said.

"No, no you're not." Haibara replied coldly.

"Yes I am." Conan said.

"Then give me a reason." Haibara said.

"I just want to make sure you don't have a nightmare again." Conan said.

He then looked at her but she didn't seem convinced at all.

"Fine I'll admit it." He paused. "I care about you Haibara, more than you realized. I just don't want to see you in pain." Conan sincerely said.

He was blushing hard, and he was thankful that the darkness covered it up. If not he knew Haibara would make fun of him.

Haibara's expression quickly softened when he finished his final sentence. She couldn't believe what Conan had just said. She never imagined that he would had feelings for her.

She later, after a lot of internal arguments, moved over and Conan joined her in the bed.

"You better not do anything perverted." Haibara said.

"Why do you I would do such a thing?" Conan said.

"Because you always seem to stare at my underwear." Haibara replied.

"Those were accidents. I didn't mean to stare all those times." Said a flustered Conan.

"Just joking, tantei-san. You don't have to take it that seriously. Can't you take a joke." Haibara said.

Conan didn't reply. He just laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about what to say next. But Haibara beat him to it.

"Arigatou Kudou-kun." Haibara said.

"What for?" Conan said.

"For always being there for me. Even now." Haibara said.

"It's my duty. I did promise you that I'll protect you. Didn't I?" Conan said. "And Haibara can you call me by my first name."

"Why? I rather call you Kudou-kun. It's one less syllable." Haibara said.

"Come on it's not that hard." Conan said.

"Then I'll do it under one condition." Haibara said.

"Name it." Conan said.

"Call me Shiho or Ai in return." Haibara said.

"Of course." Conan said.

'I always wanted to do that anyways.' Conan thought

"Then goodnight Shinichi." Haibara said.

"Goodnight Shiho." Conan said.

**How was this chapter now? It's probably the best chapter I wrote since I got my Fanfiction account. The dialogue is decently smooth and the overall chapter is enjoyable to read. Even for me. Thank you for all whose supporting me. I'll continue to write and will update pretty soon. AND PLEASE REVIEW. :) :) :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Late update, but I finally got it up. To be honest, I tried to wait for 15 reviews but I couldn't wait to post this chapter. I want the story to keep on rolling.**

**I want to thank PureBloodRagDoll, HeiseiSherry4869, Danni98, Kudo2315, Kuro Kaze No Aka Kira, ViAnitaAi, Khenshi, Kathleen25, , and Riffin121294 for so far reviewing.**

**My chapters has so far been consistent, but if any of you have any suggestions or want me to fix anything leave something in the review box below. If there are mistakes in this chapter I will most definitely re update. Enjoy.**

##############

**Third Person POV**

Conan woke late in the morning. Thats when he found Haibara beside him, sleeping with a slight grin on her face. All he could do is to admire her beauty. Her brown hair glimmered as sunlight entered the room.

'At least she's feeling better.' Conan said to himself.

He tried to get up, but he found something holding him back. It was Haibara. Her arms were wrapped around his chest and hip.

'I wish this could last forever.' Conan thought.

But before it can continue any further it was ruined by the sound of the doorbell. Which immediately caused Haibara to wake up.

"Shinichi what's happening?" Haibara said startled.

"My guess is that the kids and Ran are here." Conan replied with a smile. He was glad that she remembered everything from yesterday night. More importantly he was happy that Haibara, or rather, Shiho remembered to call him by his first name.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Haibara said.

"Well I'm waiting for you to let go of me." Conan said.

At first she didn't know what he meant, but she noticed the awkward position that they were in a few seconds later. She quickly retracted her hands and her face reddened.

Before I could say something she left the room before the anyone found out that they were sleeping together.

'They just have to ruin everything.' Conan thought as he went to his own room to change.

_-10 minutes later in the living room downstairs-_

"Conan-kun. Ai-chan. Come on, everyone's waiting for you." Ran said.

She was acting all happy and normal, but she couldn't hide her red eyes and dried tears on her face. No one else noticed except Haibara and Conan.

"Hakase let's play some videogames." Genta said with enthusiasm.

"Later Genta-kun. I think Conan-kun and Ai-kun have something important to say." Hakase said. He then gave Conan the go on gesture.

"Well don't be disappointed, but me and Haibara are moving back to the United States." Conan said quickly. He wanted to get this over with.

"But why Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked. She was on the verge of tears.

"Well the thing is my family wants me back. They missed me ever since I started living in Japan over a year ago. It's been too long since we were separated." Conan said.

"But why Haibara-san too?" Mitsuhiko asked bitterly. He didn't want the girl he loved to leave his side.

"It's because my parents died in an accident a year ago. Which forced Hakase to take care of me because they were distant relatives." Haibara said.

"And because my parents are childhood friends with her's, they'd decided to take her in. Plus if she stays here, Hakase can't take care of her all the time, and it's because he has all those conventions he has to go to." Conan continued.

Everyone stared at Hakase who gave a nod.

"Ai-kun is still my adopted daughter, but an adopted father like me can't always be there for her because of my job. I don't want her to feel ignored or unloved because of it." Hakase said.

But in reality Hakase would never want to let go of Haibara. She has really become part of his family.

"Then when are they leaving, Hakase?" Ran suddenly asked.

"In one week. His parents, Yukiko-san and Yusaku-san would pick them up at the Beika International Airport." Hakase said.

"But aren't those Shinichi's parents?" Ran said. She stiffened as she said that name. It was like her achilles heel. Now if anybody says that name her attitude and mood automatically shifts.

"Yeah. They're Conan-kun's real parents. They been hiding his identity in order to protect him from the media. Think what would happen if the media finds out that the famous actress Kudo Yukiko, and the famous writer Kudo Yusaku have another child." Hakase said.

There was a slight pause, but Ran replied even though the information completely shocked her.

"So that's why you look like Shinichi, think like Shinichi, and act like Shinichi." Ran joked as she faced Conan.

But inside she was hurt badly. First his loved one left, then a boy she treated as a close brother is leaving her in a week.

Finally Ran cried. Then the kids join in as well. The sound of three kids, and one adult wailing echoed through Hakase's house. Possibly even outside.

"Don't worry guys. We still have one week together. You know that we're not leaving forever. We'll return in a few years. I promise." Conan said trying to reassure them.

"You'll promise to stay in contact." Ayumi said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. Before you know it, we'll be together again." Haibara said. She flashed her rare smile towards the kids.

It seems like those words, plus the smile, were like a cure for the kids. They slowly got up from their crying position, and returned to their normal hyperactive selves.

"Then let's not waste any time. Let's have some fun." Ayumi said happily.

"Yeah." Genta said.

"Let's go to Tropical Land." Mitsuhiko said.

As they talked Conan walked towards Ran

"Let's spend our last weekend together. What do you say, Ran-neechan?" Conan said as he held his hand out for her.

Ran looked up at him.

'How can I be this selfish? This kid misses his parents and I'm trying to prevent him from doing so. What kind of sister am I?' Ran thought. She wiped her tears and replaced her frown into a smile.

"HAI!" Ran shouted as she grabbed his hand.

**A little to the boring side in this chapter. Plus it's not my best. I wished I had more time working on this story. But ever since school started I had little time to update. So updates probably be on the weekends. Sorry for the lack of AixConan. But I noticed that if their love is express to early on in the story then it gets boring. It needs to build and stack in order for their love to maintain and be interesting. Plus Haibara and Conan doesn't seem to be the type to just go lovely dopely with each other. Next chapter they leave for the USA. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW. Very late update. I had this chapter half completed a week ago. Finally I finished it. 19 Reviews already. Arigatou minna. Thank you old reviewers, and new ones as well. Continue to support, and give any suggestions. I'll take everyone I can get.**

**To Kudo2315: The time skip is in a chapter or two.**

**To all readers: I tried my best to find all dramatical errors in this chapter.**

#######################

_-Airport-_

"Can't you stay for another day." Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko pleaded. They were about to do anything to keep their friends from leaving.

"I'm sorry, but it's time is up. There's no way for me to push another day." Conan said.

"Co-chan it's time to go. Ai-chan too." Yukiko said loudly from the security checkpoint. There she was waiting for them with Yukaku beside her.

"Guess this is farewell." Haibara said.

"Thank you guys for everything. You're the greatest friends we can asked for." Conan and Haibara said in unison. They reluctantly turned away, and walked towards the checkpoint.

"Come back soon. Keep in contact." Ran said loud enough so that the two kids can hear her.

"We will." Conan and Haibara replied before giving them a final wave of goodbye.

_-On the Plane(4 Hours Later)-_

"You know, I'm actually gonna miss this place." Haibara said.

"Don't worry Shiho. We'll be back faster than we know it." Conan said hoping to cheer her up.

"Not just the place Shinichi. I mean Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Mouri-san, and Hakase." Haibara said.

"But we're still together." Conan said with adoring eyes. He started to move closer to Haibara.

"Who want's to be with a death magnet like you?" Haibara said as she pushed him away.

"Oi, oi. I'm not that bad." Conan said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a voice coming from 8 seats ahead of them. Conan's parents awoke from the scream. They quickly dashed out of a seat behind them, and went towards the scene of the accident.

"I told you so." Haibara said with a smirk.

"How do you know it's a murder or death?" Conan defended.

"CALL THE CAPTAIN. THERE'S BEEN A MURDER!" Yusaku's shouted.

Haibara's smirk deepens. Conan sighed, admitting defeat, as he went to help his father.

_-America(New York City 8 Hours Later)-_

"So what happened Shinichi?" Haibara asked. She fell asleep after Conan left her.

"Nothing much. Only a normal murder, Shiho. It turns out that the co-pilot was the murderer." Conan answered.

'Addressing using first name. Way to go Shin-chan. She's the perfect girl for you.' Yukiko thought as she listened to the two kid's conversation. A smile appeared on her face.

Soon Yusaku returned with his car. They unloaded all their luggage into it, and headed towards their new home.

"So when do you die Shin-chan?" Yukiko said.

"Okaa-san you seem eager to kill me." Conan joked.

"Just tell us already Shin-chan." Yukiko said. She didn't want her son to leaver her in the dark.

"How about 1 month? It'll make it more believable, and gives us plenty of time to prepare." Conan said.

"How about for the time being?" Haibara asked.

"For now let's live lives of normal elementary students." Conan said.

"Not a bad idea Shinichi, but we still have to be careful." Haibara said. She waited for his reply, but only to find him asleep. She comfortably laid her head on his shoulder.

'As long as we're together. Arigatou Shinichi.'(Guess where I got the title from?) Haibara thought as she fell asleep as well.

'They're so cute together. Shin-chan better not screw this one up. I'll make sure of it.' Yukiko thought.

Her thoughts were soon cut off by Yusaku.

"You're not thinking about match-making them. Are you?" Yusaku said, reading her thoughts.

"You know me too well Anata." Yukiko said grinning.

**This chapter contained a little of humor. So far the shortest chapter. Which means that there's more to come. Slight AixConan so far in the story, but it'll pick up fast. I promise you that. Can you guys guess what's gonna happen next? If any of you want to recommend or tell me something leave a Review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And the result leads to the next chapter, or the destiny of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank y'all for all the reviews.**

**To GadgetBoy: I did a little of what you suggested. I developed more of their feelings in this chapter. The time skip is still next chapter, but I'll write flashbacks in the dialogue in future chapters to tell about the events in America.**

**To ViAnitaAi: Hope you get your account running again.**

**To Everyone Else: I'll try to maintain their normal traits. I don't want them to go lovey dovey in a few chapters. I love Haibara for her sarcastic and cold characteristic. While I love Conan's retorts and remarks. I'll try to update once or twice a week.**

##################

_-One Week Later-_

Conan and Haibara were both transferred into a nearby school. Ever since their arrival, they lived as normal elementary students. They quickly became popular amongst the students, and created new friends within days.

But in a week's time Haibara's health deteriorated at a rapid rate. In addition both their parents went on a honeymoon to France.

It was on the night of the seventh day, that Haibara suddenly collapsed in front of Conan. His immediate reaction was to bring her to her room. He checked her temperature and found it to be at 40.2 degrees.

"How do you have such a high fever?" Conan gasped.

With that Conan immediately took care of her. He changed her clothes, grabbed towels and medicine, and stayed by her side.

"Please get well Shiho. I don't care what you think of me, but I will always love you." Conan whispered.

He continued by holding her hands and soon he fell asleep by her side.

_-Meanwhile in an apartment five minutes away-_

"So this is what you've been planning for these past few days." Yusaku said as he looked into the video camera feed. There he saw his son taking care of his new daughter, and sleeping by her side.

"Yup." Yukiko said in a happy tone.

"But it's still harsh putting fever medicine (It's similar to the one in movie 7) in Ai-chan's food." Yusaku glared at his wife.

"They'll thank me later." Yukiko said ignoring Yusaku's last comment and glare.

Yusaku sighed. He knew he can't stop his wife from doing whatever she wants, but he agrees that these two would make a great couple.

Yukiko on the meanhand replayed Conan's confession over and over again.

"Please get well Shiho. I don't care what you think of me, but I will always love you."

"Please get well Shiho. I don't care what you think of me, but I will always love you."

"Please get well Shiho. I don't care what you think of me, but I will always love you."

"Ahhh young love." Yukiko said as she find herself smiling.

_-Midnight-_

Haibara struggled to open her eyes. She remembered fainting.

'Did I have a fever?' Haibara thought as she touched her head.

Haibara scanned her surroundings, and found herself in her room.

'What happened exactly?' Haibara thought.

To her surprise, she found Conan beside her, holding her hand.

'So he happened. He's the one who took care of me.' Haibara thought. A smile could be found on her face.

"No matter what you do Shinichi, you always seem to make me love you even more." Haibara whispered into his ear. With those words, her eyes grew heavy. Before she knew it, she was no longer awake.

Yukiko who was still listening let out a deep sigh.

"How stubborn can they be? They love each other, yet they're either embarrassed or scared to tell one another." Yukiko said.

-_One Month Later-_

"Shin-chan's dead, Ran-chan." Yukiko cried.

"You're lying. It can't be." Ran shouted, on the verge of tears. She was trying to convince herself that Shinichi's still alive.

"No, I'm not Ran-chan." She paused. "His body was incinerated in England. The FBI found traces of his DNA in the incinerator." Yukiko wailed, adding in sniffles in order to make it believable.

Ran slouched to the ground and started crying as the phone dropped to the ground. Yukiko hung up instantly.

'It can't be. Shinichi's dead. I thought he was lying when he told me that he was going to die.' Ran thought. Tears continue to stream, and it seemed endless. She remained in the crying position for the next few hours.

When her father arrived home, he was surprised to find her in that state. Kogoro tried his best to comfort her.

Eri agreed to move back, after hearing the news, in order to heal her daughter's broken heart.

But it seemed like the world ended for Ran once she heard that Shinichi was dead. And nothing seems to cheer her up.

_-Meanwhile in America-_

"Are you sure you want this Shinichi?" Haibara said. She still didn't like the fact that Conan is throwing his past life away.

"I'm more positive than I ever was before." Conan said assuringly.

"But you love her. She's basically your girlfriend." Haibara said with a louder tone.

"She's not my girlfriend! There's someone else now." Conan said the last part extremely quiet, but Haibara heard.

"Then who?" Haibara silently asked.

Without wasting another second, Conan placed his lips onto her's. When he departed from the kiss, both of them were blushing like tomatoes.

"It doesn't take a detective to determine who he really loves. And for me, that person is you." Conan said.

Haibara was in shock.

'He actually love me.' She thought. She continued to blush, but maintained composure.

"Guess even Kudou Shinichi can be a smooth talker." Haibara remarked.

"Oi, Oi." Conan said, embarrassed.

"Just joking." She paused. "To be honest, I love you too Kudou Shinichi." Haibara said a little flustered. Those line was a little tough for her to say. She never openly confessed her feelings towards another person. Her blush turned redder and redder every second.

Conan then happily grabbed her hands, and took her outside. There they laid on the lawn.

"Then if so, let's start a new chapters in our lives, and create new memories together." Conan said passionately as he brought her closer to him.

"Yeah." Haibara said as she put her head on his chest. They both stared up into the beautiful night sky.

Yukiko saw and heard everything. She's was now on the second floor with her husband looking at the young couple.

'I knew you can do it Shin-chan.' Yukiko thought.

"You ready for some grandchildren." Yusaku joked.

"You bet." Yukiko said with a grin.

**I know the joke at the end wouldn't happen for awhile. They're still in kid forms. But I really want it to happen. It both the anime and in this story. Why can't Gosho make this couple come together. Can't he make two endings. One for ShinRan fans, and One for ShihoShinichi fans. Keep on suporting and subscribing. Give me any ideas, and I'll happily readjust the story to your comments. Thanks for reading so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

##############

**Author's note: Time Skip next chapter. Finally, but don't worry I'll add flashbacks and fill in chapters. This would be one of those fill ins and thanks for the constant reviews. Well don't be shy anyone new, leave a comment and you make me the happiest person on this planet. **

**I have 3 AP classes this year, so updates will slow down a little. Hope you don't get disappointed. Ok now a little information about the past 8 years.**

**Background information: "**It's been 8 years since Conan and Ai left for the United States. Now, they're starting their freshman year in high school. Conan has become basically Kudou Shinichi again. He looks exactly like him, but he still has the glasses. Ai changed as well. She decided to grow out her hair. In addition she's more athletically fit than she ever was. And it's the result of Conan teaching her how to play soccer. It seems like she enjoys the sport as well, even though she's too stubborn to admit it. Ai claims it to be for losing weight, but she's actually quite good. She even made it into the varsity team for the girls. Conan on the otherhand quit solving cases, but occasionally give the police clues and information about certain cases. He didn't want himself to be the center of attention, and attract the attention of certain people who were after them."

"Meanwhile in Japan, Ran became a teacher at Teitan High School, and found another man(Hondou Eisuke). The three kids maintained the Shounen Tantei squad, but fail every time because Conan and Ai aren't with them anymore. Eri quit being a lawyer. Koguro was invited back into the police force after Megure became Superintendent, while Takagi took over his old job as inspector."

"Conan and Ai have been officially dating for a 2 months now. Even though they confessed to each other years ago, they're too stubborn to ask one another out. Plus Ai always feel guilty for taking Shinichi away from Ran. Ran was like a sister to her, and she doesn't want to see her hurt."

"But this doesn't mean that their relationship was damaged, instead it got stronger as Conan continues to protect her from any danger. In return Ai showed more affection towards him, and showed him another part of herself. And as a result their relationship was inseparable."

"But not dating led to some issues. They always get hammered with love letters, chocolate from valentines day and white day, along with hundreds of confession. Of course they turn everyone down because they've someone else in mind."

_**-Flashback Kudou's Residence 2 months ago(One week before the Junior High Graduation party)-**_

"Shin-chan it's been 7 years, yet you and Ai-chan aren't dating." Yukiko whined to her 14 year old son. They were talking about this topic every time they're alone.

"Kaa-san, I don't want to force Shiho into a relationship. I just want her to be happy." Conan said.

"But she'll be happier if you guys are in a relationship." Yukiko said trying to convince her son. She was getting annoyed that two people who genuinely love each other aren't together.

Conan sighed. He hoped for the courage he had years ago when he confessed to her. What a troublesome time? He screamed and scratched his head thinking what to do next. He really want to be with her.

But suddenly his big brain finally thought of something that might work, and a smile could be seen on his face. Within seconds he left the room without another word. Yukiko just stood there. She didn't know what just happened, along the sudden mood change from her son.

Later that night Conan made a few calls, and took out a notebook, which he started writing on. Over and over again he threw away pieces of paper that disappoints him consistently. It took him at least twenty tries, but he finally got what he wanted. He had a satisfying grin as he drifted into sleep.

_-Graduation Party-_

Ai was standing in the corner alone. Along side her, there were dozens of blond haired boys who were staring at her baby blue dress, which Yukiko forced her to wear. It exposed majority of her lower body, which increased the average amount of stares.

'Perverts.' She thought. She completely disregarded them and waited for Conan.

She wondered where Conan went. He's been ignoring her for the past week. She keep catching him sneaking around the house holding a notebook and microphone.

The flashback about the confession years ago still pops into her mind. That was one of her fondest memories with him, yet that was years ago. She felt that over these years they've gotten closer and closer. Past the best friend part. She hate to admit it, but her love for Conan grows everyday. It can be from his smartass comments, to his amazing sense of justice. Conan always seems to amaze her, and always make her feel special. Her heart warms up whenever he's around her.

'Only if that baka can ask me. It's been way too long. My guilt towards Mouri-san dissipated when I heard she got a new boyfriend. So what's taking him so long?' Ai thought letting out a loud sigh.

Her train of thought was disrupted when the announcer at the party called her onto the stadium. She followed the announcer's directions and stood in front of the 500 American teenagers that looked at her. The announcer gave her a headset with a microphone and left her alone on stage.

'I hate being the center of attention.' Ai thought.

Just then, music started and a then a voice she recognized began to sing. It was Conan

(Love Story by Taylor Swift: Parody sung by Conan Edogawa or Kudou Conan, written by AiConShinShi. Love Story is not owned by me. First part is the original song, but is completely changed afterwards. Enjoy the lyrics.)

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there at Tokyo, Japan_

Conan appears on stage with the spotlight focused on him. He blushes a little.

_I see the lights, see your hair, glimmer_

_See you make your way through the class_

_And say, "Yoroshiku"_

_Little did I know…._

_That I loved you then, I love you with my heart_

_And my brain says, "I want to confess to you."_

_And I was thinking on my staircase _

_Gaining courage there_

_And here I say_

The music stopped there and the lights dimmed down.

(Sorry guys. Blame Conan, he couldn't think of anymore lines. Just kidding it's my fault. I'm not a music type of guy. Also from the anime Conan is a horrible singer and everyone avoids going with the karaoke with him. How did you like it? Leave a review. If you like it, I'll do more in the future. Hope you enjoy the 3 verses I wrote.)

"I love you Shiho. I told you this before, but I'm telling you once again. You're the person I want to be with and I…" Conan softly said. He was cut off when Ai hugged him and was weeping hard. She started pounding on his chest like she's angry with him.

"Took you long enough." Ai said sniffling.

"You were waiting." Conan said with a surprised tone.

"What did you think dumbass? You really like to make a girl wait." Ai said smirking. She was referring to back when Ran was waiting for him. Conan ignored the reference and replied.

"Then sorry to keep you waiting. This is a probably a question I should've asked a long time ago." He paused. "But will you go out with me, Miyano Shiho?" Conan asked tightening the embrace.

"Sure." Ai said with a monotonous, bored voice while wiping her tears. Inside she was really happy, but she tried her best to hide it. She doesn't want to become one of those cheesy and sappy high school girls. But Conan easily sees through her disguise.

"The same old Haibara Ai." Conan mockingly said, as he pulled her into a kiss.

The entire American crowd didn't understand anything they said, since Conan and Ai purposely spoke in Japanese, except for the song. Most of them were filled with jealousy and hatred when they saw the kiss, since a lot of them loved Conan and Ai. (Or rather Connor and Haley. My english names for them. I feel like it suits them, but it's only my opinion.)

"Connor, that is my girl!" "Haley, don't go out with him!" "Connor go out with me instead!" "I love you Haley!" We're all sentences that screamed across the auditorium. Ai and Conan were too busy enjoying the moment that they forgot that 500 people were watching them. They pulled away blushing. Conan grabbed her hands and dashed out of the auditorium before they get mobbed by the students.

Ai tried to change the topic as they walked, holding hands. She mocked him by saying, "I'm surprised that you didn't sound like a dying cat."

"Oi, oi. It took me five hour lessons, every day with kaa-san. She almost drove me into insanity." Conan said shivering. He put an emphasis on "five hours" and "everyday" just to show how bad the lessons went.

"Ohh Shin-chan you're so mean." Ai imitated Yukiko while smirking.

"Oh Just shut up." Conan scowled. He had enough of his mother for a week, with her constant nagging on how his c notes were extremely terrible. They both let out a laugh. They both can't believe that they hadn't changed over the years. But they know one thing has changed. And that thing is that they're dating.

The two enjoyed each other's company as they walked towards their residence.

Meanwhile Yukiko was following them taking every picture she can take.

'Finally. Took them forever. They should've done this since they confessed. I was right. They're so cute together.' Yukiko thought.

The couple soon turned a corner, but when she arrived they've gone.

'Damn. Shin-chan's still sharp as usual.' Yukiko thought and smiled. 'But he's sooooo not sharp on a girl's feelings.'

_**-Flashback End-**_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was one of those flashback chapters I talked about before. But I am 100 percent positive that the next one will be the time skip. Just to let you guys this was my longest chapter I wrote since I've gotten my Fanfiction account. But seriously, other people need to write more ShihoxShinichi stories. There has been enough RanxShinichi moments in the anime. I can understand the reason for so many KaiShin stories, but ShihoxShinichi stories are good too. It's only my opinion, but thanks you all who are reviewing and reading. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally my tests seems to be withering down. Means more time writing. YAY! Sorry for the decently long wait. Thanks for all the reviews. Conan and Ai are returning to Japan this chapter. Minor changes: I changed 5 months to 2 months if you guys know what I mean. I've already updated the last chapter.**

**ViAnitaAi: Thank you for the statistics.**

**GadgetBoy: Thanks for the suggestions. I'm gonna take one or two of them. Take in mind that one of that idea is going to be in this chapter. And please get an account.**

**HaibaraEdogawa4869: I'll make this a ConxAi. They're not going to return to their normal forms because no antidote. :)**

**-Japan 2 months after the Last Chapter-**

"You're saying that two teenagers caught the arsenic serial killer in Tokyo." Megure said with disbelief.

"I can't believe it either. I heard that Squadron 7 saw it with their own eyes." Koguro said.

"Where are they now? I want to meet with those two." Megure asked. He's hoping that he could recruit them.

"They're down by the interrogation room on the second floor." Takagi replied.

The group consisting of Takagi, Sato, Koguro, and Megure were all interested in these two teenagers. No one has gotten even close in capturing this arsenic serial killer for the past 3 years.

They all got up their seats simultaneously and headed towards the interrogation room. When they arrived Megure turned the door knob and flung the door straight open.

BAM! The door immediately hit an unknown person right in the face. The officers without another thought went to check on the person's condition.

"No way." Megure said taking a few steps back.

"You're dead." Koguro said with an ecstatic tone, while pointing his finger at the boy on the ground.

"Owww. What's that for? Who said I was dead?" The boy said rubbing his bruised head and face. He glared at the officers, but soon realizes who they are.

"Maybe these would help out." The girl beside him said. She picked up a pair of glasses that was on the floor, and put it on his face. "Much better." She said flashing a smile.

The group stared at him intensely now, and found out that they mistook him for someone else.(Do I even need to say?) Instead they realized that they know this kid from 8 years ago.

"Co-Co-Conan?" Koguro stuttered.

"Don't tell me you forgot about us already, Koguro-ojisan." Conan said innocently.

"You're the one who forgot. It's been 8 years since you last contacted us." Koguro angrily growled while grabbing Conan by the neck.

"Gomen. Gomen. We just got back today." Conan said with a apologetic tone.

Koguro loosened his grip a little which gave Conan just enough space to escape his grasp.

"If you're Conan, then this is Ai-chan?" Takagi asked facing towards the girl.

"You betcha." Conan said while standing side by side with Ai.

"It's really been a while. Look at how handsome you become, and how beautiful Ai-chan is. You guys still look perfect for each other."Sato said as she whispered this into Conan's ear,"Don't let this one go. She's a keeper."

Ai, still heard the comment anyways, as both of them turned a little pink. While at the same time, both of them swiftly moved away from each other.

Ai quickly recovers. "What's so handsome about this Holmes nerd? He spends half his life reading the same novels over and over again." (Conan just got BURNED! This is why I love Haibara. Her personality is just perfect for Conan/Shinichi.)

"Oi. Oi. Thousands of girls would want to date a fella like me. I got everything a girl would dream of." Conan countered with his cocky tone.

The two soon got into an heated argument.

'Holy cow. They look like a married couple.' Sato, Koguro, Takagi, and Megure thought.

Meanwhile…'We can't let them know that we're dating. Knowing their personalities they'll spread rumors like wildfire. Plus the time isn't right to tell them.' Conan and Ai thought. They didn't want the Detective Boys or Ran to know just yet.

They easily read one another's thoughts and continued their act until Megure broke them apart.

"So what actually happened Conan-kun?" Megure asked, a little interested in the events that occurred.

"Of course, but first can I see this murderer's record." Conan said. Megure happily complied as he hand over the files about this killer.

"His targets for the past few years have been half-British, half-Japanese females. He ties them to a cross, and burns them alive." Koguro debriefed.

"So I see. That's why he targeted Shi…" Conan said but was interrupted.

"Ahem." Ai said while kicking him in the shins.

'Whoops. Almost slipped.' Conan thought.

"I mean Ai." Conan said smiling sheepishly. The officers ignored it and listened to the rest of his story.

Basically Ai was attacked when she was exited the bathroom at a Cafe. She left a trail for Conan, which were stands of her hair. She put a few knotted strands at each corner the kidnapper took. Conan soon caught up, and called the police. When he arrived the murderer was tying an unconscious Ai onto a cross with a gasoline tank beside him, but met his demise when Conan sent a brick right to his face.(He still has his power sneakers)

The conversation ended within a hour's time. Ai and Conan made the officers to promise them not to tell the others just yet. They wanted to surprise everyone else at school tomorrow.

They said their goodbyes as they headed back to the Kudou Mansion. All Ai and Conan felt was relief because the Black Organization haven't discover them yet. When Ai was kidnapped both of them thought it was a member for the organization. But when they found out that it was just a normal serial killer, a big block of worry disappeared from their chest.

"Quite a turn in events. Oh I just can't wait for tomorrow." Ai said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about that. Tomorrow is still a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called present. So lets enjoy what we have now." Conan said.

"Yay more cheeky statements. It is just what I needed from you." Ai, once again, spoke sarcastically.

"But that present is you, and I'll never let you go." Conan said while grabbing her hand. Pulling her closer to him.

Ai turned slightly red. "Are you still getting your cheesy lines from you dad? You know that they don't work on me."

"Says the girl whose blushing. You're becoming more like kaa-san." She turned away to cover her blush as Conan laughed.

'He's so gonna regret it.' Ai said while planning several ways to make her boyfriend miserable. 'But at least he's himself, the Kudou Shinichi/Edogawa Conan I love so much.'(So evil, yet so sweet.)

**I made a ton of rough drafts of this chapter. I was hard thinking of a way to reveal them back in Japan. I didn't want it to be bland, and reveal them at school like other stories. So instead I took some of gadget boy's suggestions and added some tweaks to it. Hope you guys enjoy it so far. Updates will increase more frequently. Already almost 40 reviews. I must be dreaming. The story might be slow, but I promise you that it will pick up the next chapter. Keep reading, and the hit the review button below. Thanks for being an awesome audience.**


	9. Chapter 9

####################

**Hello fanfiction readers. I'mmmmmm Backkkkk. Good news or bad news? That's for you to decide. Finally got a new computer and I'm happy to be back. At least all my drafts are saved. Interesting fact. I've made 15 rough drafts on this chapter, so that it didn't sound the same as to the other stories out there. I'm such a try hard. But let me stop my blabbering and start the story….**

**So for the story, the gang finally unites. What will happen? Thats for you to read. Enjoy :)**

_**-Next Day-**_

"Shinichi lets go. We're going to be late for school." Ai said as she pounded on his door. She was getting impatient so she twisted on the knob. It was surprisingly unlocked. Slowly she opened the door with a little hesitation. She had a bad experience in going into his room ever since she saw him half naked.

She didn't find him inside, so she searched the entire house. Yukiko and Yusaku were also missing. Only a note was found inside her shoes.

_**I'll be back to pick you up after school. Good luck.**_

_**-Shinichi-**_

'Skipping school on the first day. Classic Shinichi.' Ai thought, clearly amused by his actions.

_-Later At School. Period 1-_

"Alright class, listen up. Two new students just arrived from America, so I better expect you to be in your best behavior. I want them to make this a home." Ran announced to the class.

Class was given a 10 minute break, and everyone broke into several side conversations.

"Finally, two new students. I wonder who they are?" Ayumi excited said to Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"I heard that one is a girl, and another is a boy." Mitsuhiko said confidently since he overheard it from the teachers.

The conversation would've continued, but the door opened and the principal entered. In an instance, the room was filled with silence.

"Mouri-sensei one of your transferred students have arrived." Principal Tawaki said as he slowly turned around. "Welcome to Teitan High. You'll be under the care of your homeroom teacher. I hope you enjoy it here." He said politely as he left the room.

"Don't be shy. You can come in now." Ran told her.

"It's been quite a while Mouri-san." Ai said as she walked inside. Ran, Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko immediately recognized who she was.

"AI-CHAN! HAIBARA-SAN!" The Shounen Tantei shouted as they gave her a bear hug. Usually Ai would avoid it, but she'll let it slide this time. It's been quite a while since she last saw the three of them.

Meanwhile, Ran stood there smiling at the reunion. But then she realized something.

"Ai-chan, is Conan-kun the other transfer student." Ran asked.

"Yeah. He decided to skip today." Ai replied as she broke away from the other three teenagers.

"When I'm going to see him. I'll give him one of my heel drops." Ran angrily said as she formed an aggressive fist. Aura filled with anger surrounds her, due to the fact that the boy she recognized as a brother, haven't contacted her for eight years.

"Introduce her sensei." The boys in the class said in unison. They're all anxious to know who this beautiful girl was.

"Well take over already. You can't keep the class waiting." Ran said as she pushed Ai to the front of the room.

"My name in Haibara Ai. Don't call me Ai. Yoshida-san and Mouri-sensei are exceptions. I enjoy chemistry, and is currently living in the Kudou household. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ai said coldly, which scared multiple people in the room.

"Any questions for her?" Ran asked the class. In an instant, several hands went up.

Soon the word "boyfriend" came out of a student's mouth, Ai avoided that question by asking Ran to start the class.

Ran was confused at first by her rushy behavior, but she ignored it and assigned her to a seat in the back of the room.

The class started, and yet everyone's attention was still on the mysterious girl.

Ai just simply stared out of the window. 'I wonder what's he doing?'

_-After School-_

Ai packed her schoolbag, and was about to leave to meet up with Conan. But she was intercepted by the Shounen Tantei.

"Let's celebrate Haibara-san." Mitsuhiko said with a slight blush as he stood right beside her. He believes that he still have a chance to be with her.

"Yeah Ai-chan. It'll be just like old times." Ayumi said with a smile, hoping to persuade her.

"Sorry guys, but something came up today. Maybe tomorrow." Ai said as she dashed out of the room.

"Suspicious." Genta said as he rub his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Indeed. I have a feeling that she's hiding something." Mitsuhiko said.

The three of them look at each other directly, and a mischievous smile appeared on their face. Their expressions read, 'Let's follow her.'

-_Outside-_

"Where have you been all day?" Ai demanded angrily. "Did you know what I have to deal with today? If I didn't have self control, all the boys in our class would be dead by now."

She expected Conan to reply, but he just simply chuckled at her behavior, and put his hands behind his head as she followed him. Conan lead Ai into a fancy restaurant where everything was decorated. There were no customers and no employees in sight.

Only Yukiko and Yusaku stood in the middle of the restaurant with a bright smile on their faces.

"Well can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Ai half shouted. After a day of torture at school, she demands what they've been planning. She hates being kept in the dark ever since the Mystery Train incident with Vermouth and Bourbon.

Suddenly a loud pop came from behind her. She turns around and sees a giant banner that says, "Happy Birthday!" The three of them had uncovered Ai's birth certificate in Beika Hospital a week ago thanks to the help of the FBI. From that day, they've been planning for this special occasion.

Ai had totally forgot about her birthday. She literally forgotten the day she was born. Her last celebration was with Akemi years ago. But when Akemi died, there's no longer a need to celebrate anymore. Without a family, a celebration would be meaningless.

Sad and happy memories reenters her mind, as her eyes began to water. After seeing this, the other three embraced her.

"We're here for you Ai-chan." Yukiko said as she gently rub Ai's hair.

"We're a family now. You're issues are now our issues. Your happiness is what we care for." Yusaku then said.

"Didn't I tell you about creating new memories together. And this is one of them. So dry those tears, and start enjoying it." Conan said softly.

'This is my new family. Shinichi's right. It's time I savor my time with them. They're the new people in my life that I love and care for.' Ai thought as she dug her head deeper between the three and slowly said, "Arigatou. Oka-san, Otou-san, Shinichi."

Yukiko and Yusaku just couldn't stop smiling. It's the first time Ai called them mother and father. They finally feel accepted by Ai after all these years.

"Let's have some cake then. We can't leave something so delicious waiting." Yukiko said as she dragged her family into the kitchen. For once Ai genuinely smiled.

Gifts came after the food. Yukiko gave Ai some new clothes with a few fashion magazine. Yusaku provided her with some high tier chemistry books. While Conan gave Ai a kiss on the cheek.

"That's it?" Ai asked with a hint of dissatisfaction .

"What do you mean?" Conan asked while sending the message, 'Not in front of my mom.'

"I mean my gift. A physical one." Ai stated the obvious. In reality she didn't care for a gift, she just want to spend some alone time with him.

"You're unbelievable sometimes." Conan said as he pull a giant bag from behind him. His grin was filled with confidence. "Well good thing I came prepared."

Inside the bag was a new Fusae Brand's purse. Her jaws dropped when she saw it. She tackled him with a hug, which caused them to fall on the floor. Ai ended up on top of Conan. Their faces turned red as Yukiko made jokes about marriage and grandchildren. The four of them couldn't do anything but laugh.

'So this is what a complete family feels like.' Ai thought as she enjoyed every single minute of her birthday party not as a Miyano, but as a Kudou.

_-Outside the Restaurant-_

The Shounen Tantei were watching everything since their friend's departure from school. Ayumi admired how handsome Conan had become when she first saw him. She still believes that she and him are a perfect couple.

But both Mitsuhiko and Ayumi felt jealousy when Conan kissed Ai on the cheek, and when Ai landed on top of Conan. They continued to watch hoping that Conan and Ai have no feelings for each other. Meanwhile Genta stared directly at the food, forgetting about everything else.

**So how do you guys like this story so far? Is it different from the other stories? I know I've been slow with the updates, but I can't help it. Imagination takes time to process. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you due to the slow updates. But I'll still try my very best. For now do me a favor and REVIEW. Thanks for all the support. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


End file.
